


Shh, it's a Secret!

by erikaehm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaehm/pseuds/erikaehm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is totally the best Batman ever. The Pack goes trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, it's a Secret!

Shh, it’s a Secret!

 

Stiles is feeling pretty darn good about himself as he clambers up the Boyd’s walkway, banging eagerly on the door. He’s bouncing on the toes of his boots, grinning wickedly behind the mask. When the light inside turns on, he schools his features to as calm as he can manage, aiming for serious and missing by a mile. “Hi Mrs Boyd,” he rumbles out, as deep as he can. “Trick or treat?”

 

The kind looking woman raises an eyebrow, hand lifting to cover her own grin. “Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating, Batman?” Her voice is full of warm laughter as she steps aside to let him in – but not before shoving a chocolate into his hand. “Vernon darling, Batman is here for you!”

 

There’s a thud from somewhere upstairs before his boyfriend – who he still only calls Boyd, because he _hates_ Vernon, which makes for...confusion when they’re _at_ the Boyd’s house – comes stomping down the stairs, face as blank as usual. He tugs awkwardly at the mask and Stiles can’t help but burst into giggles with Boyd’s mother because really. Boyd makes the _cutest_ Bane in history, although he manages to add a bit of terrifying to the mix, too.

 

“Dark Knight Rises style. Nice. Me likey.” He bounces again, pulling his cape tight around himself.

 

“Stiles.” Boyd replies in a deep, rasping timber, eyebrows drawing down in amusement.

 

Stiles laughs, “Shh, it’s a secret! No one can know!” He starts to hold a finger to his lips when a small, bedazzled body slams into his knees.

 

“Batman, Batman, Batman!”

 

“Oh my _God_ , Tinkerbell?” Stiles hollers, scooping the girl up into his arms. “Wow! I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight!” He gushes, going with it as the girl bursts into giggles, burying her face against his neck. The flower on her hair tie tickles his chin, but he only cuddles her closer, careful of her wings. “Who else is hiding around here?”

 

“Me!” And that would be Boyd’s younger brother, the middle child, leaping from halfway down the steps despite his mothers warning. He takes a bit of a tumble but bounces right back up, positively cackling as he too runs headfirst into Stiles’ legs.

 

“Holy cow! Hey there Spiderman. Ready for a rough night of catching the bad guys?” He drops a free hand to the boy’s head, ruffling up the mask a bit just to hear him whine.

 

“Yeah! I wanna kick some bad guy –“

 

“Arden _Robert_ Boyd!”

 

“...butt.” Spiderman finishes, sheepishly as he ducks his head against Stiles’ hip, hiding from his mothers disapproving stare.

 

“Alright.” Boyd sighs, shrugging his broad shoulders. “Let Stiles go so we can get out of here. Come on.” He lifts Spiderman easily, swinging him around, before plopping him to sit on the little table beside the front door.

 

“Ah, hey, actually I was thinking.” Stiles shifts Tinkerbell – Evelyn – “I mean, party isn’t starting till ten, it’s only six now. Would it be okay if we took them out so your mom doesn’t have to?” Really, Stiles just wants to go trick or treating. At eighteen, he’s too old to go out for himself anymore. He catches something warm flash in Boyd’s eyes, and feels an answering feeling deep in his belly.

 

“That would be lovely, Batman.” It’s easy to see Mrs Boyd is touched by the offer, eyes darting between her son and his boyfriend. The children start shouting excitedly, Stiles nearly dropping Evelyn as she begins wiggling in his arms. “You two know to listen to your brother and Batman while you’re out. If I hear either of you weren’t behaving, you’ll be going to bed without _any_ of your Halloween candy.” She warns.

 

Stiles sets Evelyn down so the kids can run to their mother for goodbye hugs and kisses, promising her they’ll be on their _very, very best_ behaviour.

 

He holds Evelyn’s hand as they walk down the streets. He has an endless stream of chatter with the kids, Boyd chipping in every now and again although he remains mostly silent, gaze watchful. He tenses when the kids run up to houses by themselves, Batman and Bane waiting at the end of walkways. “Relax dude. They’re fine. We’re right here, and you have like, super wolfy reflexes, remember?” Stiles bumps his shoulder into Boyd’s chest, playfully. After that, the night is more relaxed.

 

They’re crossing in front of the drug store, to the small strip of houses beyond it, when someone calls out “Stiles, Boyd! Yo!”

 

Stiles nearly dies of laughter.

 

Scott and Alison approach quickly, Robin and Batgirl respectively. Alison’s grinning beneath her mask, eyeing the kids. “Who’re you guys?”

 

“This is Spiderman and Tinkerbell.” Stiles responds, seriously, although he mouths _Arden and Evelyn_ at his best friend and his girlfriend.

 

“Whoa, that’s so cool. Spiderman out to help us keep the crime off the streets here at Beacon Hills?” Scott asks, animatedly, as he pops a piece of store bought candy into his mouth. Stiles frowns until he’s handed candy as well.

 

“Yep! Batman said I could help!” Arden wiggles as Evelyn tugs at Alison’s hand.

 

“You’re so pretty! Who are you?”

 

“Hi Tinkerbell.” Alison crouches until she’s eye level with the pixie, smiling softly. “I’m Batgirl. I’m Batman and Robin’s friend.” She drops her voice to a mock whisper “And don’t tell them, but I’m the one that usually saves the day!”

 

Evelyn’s eyes widen. “That’s so cool! Can I help fight bad guys too?” She spins around “Puh- _lease_ Sti-Batman? Please?”

 

“For sure!” He nods a lot, taking her hand once more. “Yeah! You can be the crime fighting pixie from ah, uh...”

 

“Pixie Hollow.” Alison provides.

 

“Right, from there! You can be like, super Amazon warrior Tinkerbell and stuff!”

 

Boyd rolls his eyes and drops behind the group to stand beside Scott, shaking his head at the other werewolf. Alison stands beside Arden – her and Stiles bracketing the children on either side. Batgirl and Batman talk merrily over the kids’ heads, sharing Alison’s bag of candy between them as they continue on their trek.

 

They’re covering ground quickly, which means Stiles pulls two extra pillowcases from his utility belt and shoves the kids’ full bags at Scott and Boyd with strict orders to _not_ eat anything. He turns around, catches sight of a familiar shaped Catwoman exiting a house, and has to hold back more laughter. “Really Catwoman? Cheatin’ on me with the Riddler?” He shouts, pointing at a green-clad Isaac. “Dude, what’s with all the coordination?”

 

“You said you were going as Batman and Bane.” Isaac responds, once he and Erica have joined the group. “Erica was going to be Catwoman anyway, and she told me she’d gut me if I didn’t dress up, so.” He tugs awkwardly at his tie, grimacing when the girls set to righting his hat.

 

“What’s with you and sleeping with the enemy?” Erica jibes back, hissing when Alison jams an elbow into her ribs, nodding at the oblivious kids.

 

“Dude you’re the enemy anyway.” Stiles slings an arm around his Catwoman’s shoulders, brushing cheeks with her while fake-purring. They both ignore the growls from their significant werewolf others.

 

“Hence why we were never sleeping together, dufus.” Erica wraps an arm around his waist, nodding at the kids. “Tink and Spidey, nice.”

 

“Yeah! We’re gonna help Batman kick some butt!” Evelyn cheers, absently grabbing one of Erica’s hands. Their group is eight solid now, and heading steadily towards Stiles’ favorite trick or treating hot spot.

 

“Cool. Catwoman likes kicking butt.” Erica grins, more fang than teeth.

 

“Erica...” Isaac says, warningly, as they pass through a cluster of children who cheer at their outfit choices.

 

“Dude, last stop on the trick or treating train!” Stiles hollers fifteen minutes later, still holding onto Erica. The house they’re in front of is blaring creepy music, the entire exterior heavily decorated. There are pumpkins sitting about, painstakingly carved and a giant, motion-censored spider sitting in the bushes out front. Stiles drags everyone up the steps to knock with him, grinning like a fool when his father answers the door.

 

“Whoa! The Sheriff, the Sheriff!” And true to his job name, John Stilinski is wearing a Sheriff’s outfit, albeit not the one he wears on an everyday basis. It’s an older, more western style Sheriff costume.

 

“Wow, great costumes. Who wants to come in for some hot chocolate?” John asks, tossing his son a curious look as he opens the door. “Raggedy Anne and Andy just got here a little bit ago, looking for Batman. They’re in the living room.”

 

“Vernon?” Arden asks worriedly, tugging his brother’s hand.

 

“It’s okay, this is Stiles’ house.” Boyd responds, nudging his sibling’s insides. He follows closely after them, cringing as he bends to undo his boots, helping Evelyn with her little black shoes when he’s done.

 

“Batman, your dad is the Sheriff?” Arden asks in awe, obligingly lifting his feet for Stiles.

 

“Yeah dude, you didn’t know? How’d you think I got so good at stopping the bad guys?” Stiles ushers everyone into his living room, blinking in surprise when Raggedy Anne and Andy turn out to be Lydia and Jackson. The former looks downright miserable, slouched in Stiles’ favorite spot, mouth pulled into a frown. Lydia...she looks stunning, in typical Lydia fashion.

 

Lydia sips her hot chocolate and makes room for Evelyn to clamber up beside her.

 

The room erupts into chatting as the teenagers discuss their party plans and costumes, sharing candy. Stiles checks whatever the kids hand to him, before letting them eat it, careful not to let them eat too much. Eventually, he glances at the clock and sighs. “We should get you two home.” He brushes his hand over Evelyn’s mussed up hair, scooping the half asleep girl into his arms.

 

They decided driving is a good thing. The werewolves won’t get drunk, so everyone has designated drivers, and Evelyn doesn’t want to let Stiles go. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to carry her all the way home. “Here, you can drive. Front left belt pocket.” He thrusts his hips at Boyd, ignoring his dads very pointed throat-clearing, grinning when his boyfriend snags the keys to the Jeep and heads out.

 

Scott, Alison, Lydia and Jackson all pile into Jackson’s car. Erica and Isaac slip into the back of the Jeep, Arden nestled between them. Stiles struggles into the passenger side of his Jeep, carefully buckling himself and Evelyn in. He knows it’s not legal, or safe, but he also trusts in Boyd to keep them safe if anything were to happen.

 

The kids are dropped off, Boyd and Stiles both accepting kisses from Mrs Boyd and back pats from Mr Boyd, nodding at their wishes to have a fun, but safe night. Stiles takes over with the driving, getting his cape caught in his door, much to everyone’s amusement.

 

They drive to the Hale house while blaring music, Stiles rocking out to whatever is on the radio while Boyd hisses at him to _watch the road, dude_.

 

Peter answers the door. Stiles’ jaw drops. “Oh my God, you’re seriously Alfred? Does this mean I get to boss you around all night since I’m Batman? Can I? Please?”

 

“No.” Peter deadpans, swinging the door open for everyone as he wanders deeper into the house. “Help yourselves; try not to throw up on anything. This furniture is new.” Which of course, they know, because Lydia was the one who picked it all out – she bragged about it for _weeks_.

 

“Whoa, hey Derek.” Stiles calls as the group tumbles into the living room. The Alpha isn’t wearing a costume, donned instead in his normal get up of leather and skin tight denim “Nice asshole suit. Where’d you get it from?”

 

The whole group laughs when Derek cuffs Stiles none too lightly on the back of the head, before they disperse around the room to various alcoholic beverages and different food things.

 

Boyd presses his mask to the back of Stiles’ cowl. “Thank you.”

 

Stiles simply grins and twists around. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Rachel, since Halloween is her fave :x


End file.
